Baiser impromptu
by Blue J Lance
Summary: Encore une fois, Shego et Kim se battaient alors que Robin et Drakken agitaient leur mains en se touchant à peine. Et, alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur le combat, on la poussa sur Shego. Et là, ce fut le drame...


**Baiser impromptu**

Kim et Shego engagèrent le combat. Du coin de l'œil, la rouquine aperçut Robin et Draken commencer à se disputer en se touchant à peine, comme d'habitude. Ils se frôlaient à peine, et les coups mortels, c'était pour elle.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre la fit revenir dans la bataille et elle valdingua de l'autre côté du labo. D'un saut, Shego la rejoint, un sourire mauvais animait ses lèvres.

-Alors princesse ? On abandonne ?

-Comptes la dessus.

Kim se releva et Shego enflamma ses mains de son traditionnel flash vert. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique acerbe quand Drakken et Robin lui tombèrent dessus, la poussant sur Kim.

-Espèce de …

-C'est de votre faute ! Et...

Tous deux se turent devant le spectacle.

Shego et Kim se tenait l'une contre l'autre, les lèvres accidentellement collées. Elles se regardèrent un instant paniquées et s'écartèrent le plus vite possible.

-Plus jamais j'embrasse quelqu'un, dit Shego.

-Pareil, gémit Kim.

Shego, furieuse se tourna vers Drakken et s'appliqua à le pulvériser. Kim en colère, injuria Robin.

Elle récupéra le modulateur qu'ils étaient venus chercher et le bouda jusqu'à Mideltown.

.

-Écoutes Kim P, je suis désolé, okay ? C'est Draken qui...

Kim soupira et balaya ses excuses d'un revers de main.

-La prochaine fois, fais attention, okay ?

-Promis ! Jura Robin.

Après le repas, ses devoirs et une chasse aux grumeaux qui s'étaient mis en tête de désosser son ordinateur, Kim se coucha et éteint la lumière. Allongée dans son lit, elle tentait de ne pas s'endormir.

Elle savait que ce soir, elle aurait de la visite. La personne que son cœur avait choisit depuis longtemps viendrait s'endormir à ses côtés. Ça faisait près d'un an que cette personne venait la voir régulièrement. Étant toutes les deux particulièrement occupées, Kim avec ses missions, l'école et les pom-poms, l'autre avec son travail à temps complet, leurs entrevues n'étaient pas aussi souvent qu'elles les souhaiterait, mais elles faisaient avec.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et Kim ne bougea pas un muscle. Tendant l'oreille, elle reconnu les pas et se détendit en entendant la fenêtre se fermer. Des vêtements glissèrent sur le sol et on s'allongea à côté d'elle. Une paire de bras chauds l'enlaça et la jeune rousse se retourna.

Elle reçut un baiser sur le front.

-Désolé pour ma réaction, toute à l'heure, chuchota l'inconnue.

Kim sourit.

-On était obligées, devant Drakken et Robin. Au fait, tu ne l'as pas trop amoché ?

Shego grogna.

-Il est encore en vie.

Kim rigola doucement et plongea son nez dans la nuque claire. Elle connaissait son amante par cœur et voyait d'ici la poursuite accompagnée de lancé de flash vert après Drakken.

-Tu as dit quoi a Robin ?

-Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole pendant le retour. Il l'a passé à s'excuser et...

Kim soupira.

-Je n'aime pas lui mentir.

-Kimmy, murmura Shego doucement. Tu sauves le monde et moi, je suis, techniquement, ta pire ennemie. Comment penses-tu que le monde réagira quand il apprendra que l'héroïne de renommée mondiale fréquente une des criminelles les plus recherchées ?

Kim soupira.

-Je sais... Mais j'aimerai tellement que le monde te voit comme je te vois. Tu n'es pas...

-Kim, je passe ma vie à braquer des banques, je menace les gens de mort et j'en envoie à l'hôpital. On en peux pas dire que je sois foncièrement bonne.

-Ça fais combien de temps que tu n'a pas fait de mal à quelqu'un ? Demanda Kim en se redressant.

-Je t'ai tapé dessus pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

-Hormis moi. Depuis quand à tu entrepris une action mauvaise sans Drakken ? Si tu voles encore aujourd'hui, c'est pour garder ta couverture, parce qu'il te le demande. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que tu...

-Kim, coupa Shego. Je ne suis pas gentille !

-Alors prouves le moi. Prouves moi que j'ai tors.

La plus vielle alluma son flash vert et s'apprêta à en donné un coup à Kim mais elle s'en trouva incapable. La petite rousse s'assit tranquillement, attendant le coup à venir. Shego essaya de se forcer à la cogner, mais sans succès. Elle éteignit ses mains et se rallongea.

-Sans commentaire.

Kim sourit sans un mot et se rallongea à ses cotés. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

La brune ne répondit pas et l'enlaça. Elle posa son menton sur les cheveux roux et murmura dans le silence de la nuit.

-Je t'aime aussi, princesse.

La rousse sourit et se colla à elle. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elles n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher.

Fin


End file.
